


Ascian Annoyance

by kyoshistardust



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) Being an Asshole, Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) Needs a Hug, Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) needs Therapy, F/M, Female Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshistardust/pseuds/kyoshistardust
Summary: emetwol brainrot based on a prompt I found on tumblr
Relationships: Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Ascian Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when I was fresh out of the 5.0 quests -- there are lore inaccuracies in here  
> I made this originally for myself but its okay if you wanna join in on it too

It was clouded in Lakeland after the first passing storm that Norvrandt had seen in ages. The chilling fog nipping at Cota's cheeks as her plated boots lightly splashed through the puddles beneath her. She lifted her head at the night sky, entranced by the stars in front of her. This was the first time anyone else in the First had seen it, and Hells, it's been a while since she had seen anything other than light piercing her eyes. She fell against a tree in the lavender-tinted grass, brushing her raggedy black bangs away from her face as her sword dropped to the side. 

The stars reminded Cota of something. A foreign nostalgia that she couldn't quite put a finger on. It gave her a sense of warmth, her eyes beginning to close as she sluggishly shifted herself against the trunk in a more comfortable position. She was just about to doze off, before a familiar voice pierced through the former gentle silence.

"You do realize there's an inn nearby?" The voice noted slyly.

The auri jumped awake, grunting softly as her eyes adjusted to...

"Emet..." She glared, her irritated gaze piercing the Ascian's as her hand gripped near her greatsword. She was still yet to be accustomed to him popping out of a rift from seemingly nowhere at the strangest of times.

He shrugged, "My. I didn't think you were so easily startled, miss 'Warrior of Darkness'." He chuckled lightly to himself, stretching out a bit.

"Must you follow me everywhere?" She growled, ignoring his remark. "Bold of you to walk near a village while bearing the same clothes, your third eye surely able to rouse any guardsmen nearby."

"You needn't worry. I know how concerned you are about my safety." He raised his hand as he stood between the backside of the tree trunk and a cliff above. "Oh, and as much as I know you'd adore to see it, please look away. I need but a moment of privacy."

Cota sighed, loosening the grip of her sword and glancing blankly at the ground below as she listened to Emet's fingers snap, coming back in what appeared to be a citizen's clothes, or resembling some kind of mage? A black cloak covered half his face, his torso dressed in mundane black and brown robes.

"Not my style, but it'll blend in with the boring folk who come and go around here." He uttered, motioning the auri to follow him. "Come on, it'd probably be the fair idea to get a bit of rest."

"And why...with you?" Cota questioned, an annoyed look still painted on her face as she folded her arms, still leaning her weight against the tree behind her.

"Would you rather have your armor continue to be soaking wet, rust just destined to form as you fall asleep upright underneath the tree and awake to awful back pain?" His eyes darted to his own backside. "I am woefully familiar with that experience." He grunted, pressing his palms against his lower back and stretched, producing some rather concerning cracking sounds.

"I--" Cota shook her head, cutting herself off. "Good point." She murmured, not even having the strength to retort. She pushed herself up sheathing her sword, raising her head to meet the Ascian's eyes. 

Emet looked down and observed her figure, brows furrowed. "How do you carry that massive sword around anyway? You standing at such an...err...unfortunate height. Are you just incredibly muscular? Have you ever accidentally dropped the thing during battle?"

The Xaela balled her hand into a fist as she cursed under her breath, knowing that trying to lunge at him would just end in her missing before retreating into one of his rifts, after what she observed with Urianger. Cota buried her impulses in her gut as she turned to walk towards the direction of the inn.

"Leaving me with unanswered questions, are you? Return to your brooding silence, then." He trailed behind her.

The two approached the creaky wooden door, Cota pushing it open and walking inside. It wasn't too crowded, only populated by a small group of boisterous Hyurs and Hrothgar in the corner. At least that's what they were called in the Source. The place appeared beaten, cobwebs littering some of the farthest corners inside. On the wall lied a dart board with a picture of Lord Vauthry's face stuck onto it, pierced with several throwing knives. 

"How dreadful..." He muttered to himself as he followed the auri further inside the inn.

"Please...don't attempt anything reckless. If you reveal your full face here, you'll probably cause a panic." She whispered in warning, turning her head toward the Hyur attending the bar. Cota approached and slid three gil on the bar counter. "Mead, please." She sat on the stool that laid in front of the bar.

The barkeep nodded in acknowledgement, popping a cork of a darkened bottle. He passed a wooden cup on the bar counter, tipping it as it slowly filled with mead. The auri nodded back in thanks before promptly slamming a gulp down, wiping the remaining moisture from her lips.

"You didn't ask if I wanted anything?" Emet commented.

"Don't get anything too expensive. I'm not exactly rolling in gil." She replied wearily.

"I jest. I wouldn't want to drink anything that would be...how you say? Disappointing. I could easily find more enjoyable drinks in Eulmore or Garlemald."

"..All right, then." Cota called back for the innkeep. "We need a room, how much?"

"Ten gil a night, lass." The bartender replied before the Hyur handed her a key. "There's only one room left, but I hope it's to the liking of both of ye."

The two walked up the small flight of stairs before the Cota approached the locked door to their room. She thrusted the key into the lock, pushing the door open, the two stepping inside before Emet shut the door behind him as Cota flicked the lights on.

And there was only one bed.

"Oh. Oh no no no no.... Hells no." She whimpered in subdued rage.

"Don't you worry, I promise I'll be gentle." Emet teased, hanging his cloak on the hanger near the door.

"What. Are you. Implying?" Cota returned in a motionless panic, her face flushing a bright red.

Emet chuckled to himself as he slapped the back of Cota's head before promptly collapsing on the bed in front of him. 

The auri swiped two blankets and a pillow. "No. I'd sooner thrust a lance down my throat than climb into the same bed as an Ascian."

"Lance, you say?" Emet snickered.

Cota's face was now a bright red, without speech for a moment. "Not going to happen." She retorted, glancing away from him.

"Well, I certainly hope you enjoy the night lying on the cold floor." He replied, pulling the blanket over himself as he turned to his side, facing away from her. 

Cota stood there silently, lost in thought, unsure how to evade this exact situation. She sighed, "Fine." She obliged with gritted teeth. She dropped the pillows and blankets back on the bed. 

The Xaela walked to face the corner of the room before she shot Emet a stern look from across the room. "Don't. Don't look."

The ascian responded with a quick nod, and flipped his body to face the other side of the room.

Cota dropped her bag to the side, crouching to unbuckle it before pushing herself back up, beginning to undress herself out of her armor. Her shoulderpads hit the floor with an abrupt clank.

Emet raised his head to the noise, but soon Cota caught his attention. His golden eyes fixated on her figure as he smirked, watching the auri's long tail flick out of the way as she crouched again to rummage through her bags. "Hells, it's about time I cleared out this crammed thing." She wrenched out her nightclothes, shaking the dirt off the gown before draping it over herself, pushing her head and arms through it's holes, the fabric stretching to cover her knees. 

Cota turned around, before Emet swiftly jerked away his head in embarrassment and dropping it back on his pillow again. Her violet eyes glared suspiciously at the Ascian before reluctantly climbing into bed, throwing the blanket over herself, her back facing away from his.

As she layed there, she found her heart pounding for reasons that puzzled her. As she was left lost in thought, her senses tuned to the room around her, staring blankly at the nightstand and the wall in front of her. The silence was broken by the ascian's abrupt snoring. Irritated, Cota began to fidget a bit with her fingers as she attempted to get her mind off the noise. She found her eyes beginning to close before Emet tossed and turned over, his arms falling over the auri's torso as Cota jumped awake at the feeling, her heart racing once again.

She just continued to lie still as the ascian seemingly cuddled his arms around her chest, not wanting to move, risking waking him up. She listened to his softened voice as he whispered in his sleep, his breath falling against her neck. Cota flinched, unsure whether or not she should take action, her hands balling into fists.

She lied wide awake for several minutes before eventually finding herself comfortable, loosening her hands, letting out a sigh before drifting off to sleep.

\---

Morning rose over Norvrandt, in response, the au ra opened her eyes to turn over to the other side of the bed. She pushed herself up, finding that the spot the ascian lied in before was now completely empty. Cota examined her surroundings and got on her feet, arms stretched out as her violet eyes darted across the room.

Emet was already gone. 

Cota strolled over to her bag before dressing into her armor again. She grasped the room key that she left on her nightstand and gazed at the torn coat that Emet had left on the hanger. She picked it up, staring at it for a moment before stuffing it in her bag. Unlocking the door, the auri stepped out of the room, heading downstairs. The Scions must be concerned about me.

She ambled out of the inn after placing ten gil coins on the bar counter, the bright morning sun forcing her eyes to adjust. She took a deep breath, hoisting her greatsword in her sheath as she walked down the trail back to the Crystarium.


End file.
